1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and program, and is preferably applied to a multichannel speaker system, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an audio visual system (also referred to as an “AV system”) for audio and video reproduction: The audio visual system includes an audio amplifier with multichannel reproduction functions, a receiver including an audio amplifier with a tuner function and the like. Initial setting (or speaker setting) for each speaker should be done.
Generally, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2005-12534, the AV system with multichannel reproduction function includes a 5.1 channel speaker system: In line with the 5.1 channel audio format for DVD video for example, the 5.1 channel speaker system includes a left front speaker FL, a right front speaker FR, a center speaker CT, a left surround speaker SL, a right surround speaker SR and a subwoofer SW.
In recent years, the AV system may include a 6.1 channel speaker system, which has a surround back speaker in line with the 6.1 channel audio format such as “DOLBY DIGITAL EX (Registered Trademark)” and “dts-ES (Registered Trademark)”, a 7.1 channel speaker system, which has two surround back speakers, or a 9.1 surround speaker system, which has four surround speakers.
Setting up that kind of multichannel AV system should be done to present an appropriate multichannel reproduction environment: The setting items include “Use or Nonuse of Speaker”, “Large (a full bandwidth reproduction speaker)/Small (a middle and high bandwidth reproduction speaker)” and the like. Accordingly, the AV system is usually equipped with the speaker setup function.